


Almost Married

by AynnieBunnie



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Angry Boyfriend Lee Jeno, Angry Boyfriend Na Jaemin, Break Up, CEO Liu Yang Yang, Crying, Dancer Huang Ren Jun, Loving Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rough Sex Elements, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AynnieBunnie/pseuds/AynnieBunnie
Summary: Renjun wants to buy pretty and expensive rings for his boyfriends, Jaemin and Jeno, so to get the money, he makes a couple bad choices involving Yangyang at a nearby club. When everything comes crashing down, he just wishes he was good enough.you bet this is gonna be interesting
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Almost Married

Sighing, Renjun stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them warm and turned down the ice-covered alley to the back entrance of the club, taking baby steps so that he wouldn't slip. He walked inside the back room and threw his coat and mittens on top of the pile at the entry before walking into the dressing room on his right. People were bustling around, getting ready for the upcoming show or 'job' with some rich CEO in a private room, but Renjun paid them no mind, fixing the little of his makeup that had been damaged by the cold and snow.

Getting ready beforehand had its advantages, no people watching him get dressed or telling him what to wear or sticking their nose in his business just to offer some 'helpful' advice. However, there were also disadvantages like having to hide his performing outfits from his two boyfriends Jeno and Jaemin. It wasn't too hard, they didn't snoop much, being too grossed out by the dust under the bed to see the box and heels there.

Though he was working for the money, like all the other performers and escorts at the club, Renjun made a vow to himself to never do anything more than just perform. He was willing to shake his ass for the cash he needed, but he swore he wouldn't do anything more with any interested 'customers'. _I'm not a product for them to buy,_ Renjun thought, _I won't lower myself that low. I'm just here for the money, nothing else._

It was strange for him to be working a night job as a club performer when he already worked full-time at the library downtown and rented an apartment with his two boyfriends, but Renjun needed the money to get something really special. In fact, he'd been thinking of proposing for a while now, his boyfriends and him having been together for over 5 years now, and he just needed the perfect ring. One that cost way too much for him to afford only working his regular job which led him here, onto the stage in a skimpy outfit to dance and shake his ass for the people watching.

Their cheers were loud and many of them threw money up on stage for Renjun to collect which he did in a provocative way, even letting one man tuck a wad of money directly into his waistband. He felt so dirty afterwards, quickly making his way to the other side of the stage and avoiding the man. _At least he isn't some old creep,_ he thought when he glanced over once, looking away when they made eye contact, _Just my luck. A young, hot, and obviously rich CEO who now thinks I'm available when I'm really not._

Walking off the stage when the performance was over, he groaned and rubbed his forehead in frustration, cursing himself for letting something like that happen. On top of everything, Renjun was so close to having the amount of money he needed to buy the rings he really wanted, but he was just a couple hundred short. That meant a whole other night in the club with men staring at him like he was a toy for them to play with and he hated even the thought of it. It was demeaning, degrading, and humiliating to think he'd done so much and gotten so far just to fall back here, but he didn't have many choices, he needed the money.

"Renjun!" a voice, the manager's, shouted at him and he turned to see the man waving him over.

Jogging over and faking a smile, Renjun answered quietly, being good like he was trained to be, "Yes?"

"There's a guy, the one who gave you that money during the performance," the manager told him, carefully inspecting his reaction, "And he'd like to spend more time with you."

Renjun felt the bile build up in his throat and shook his head, remembering his vow to himself when he started working at the club. _I have Jeno and Jaemin,_ he thought, _The manager knows this, so why is he even offering?_ Even if the man was some young, rich, and attractive CEO, it didn't change anything and, if anything, it made Renjun hate him even more. But, then another thought crept into his mind, _I just need a couple hundred more dollars, what if... I mean, how bad could it be? Just a private dance, right?_

"Just a private dance?" he asked, wringing his hands.

"Oh?" the manager seemed surprised that he was even considering doing it, knowing how many people Renjun had rejected in the past, "You'd have to figure that out yourself and he'd pay you accordingly, though minimum would be at least five-hundred bucks, probably more because you're a cutie."

Forcing a smile, Renjun nodded, "O-okay, I'll t-try i-it out."

"Hey, Renjun. Don't force yourself, okay?" the other, only slightly older yet much more experienced, man assured him, "If you ever want to back out, you can. There's a red call button next to the door of each private room if you ever need to use it."

Nodding, he took the note with the room number on it and slowly walked upstairs, trying to focus on putting one trembling foot in front of the other and not falling on his face. Renjun wore the same clothes from the performance, not having brought extras from home and rejecting other performers' attempts to get him into some even skimpier lavender lingerie. _It looks less like I'm trying this way,_ he told himself, _It'll be a bit more casual this way and hopefully it'll help avoid the whole sex thing._

When he hesitantly knocked on the door, a deep husky voice called out, "Come in."

Barely supported on his shaking legs, Renjun walked inside, clutching onto the wall to balance himself and make sure he wouldn't fall. He was definitely scared, but tried to hide it, taking a second in the darkness to get a grip on himself and stop trembling. _Weakness is dangerous,_ he repeated the words he'd been so carefully taught by the club manager, _Everyone at the club is a predator and you're the prey. People hunt on the weakest and easiest, so don't show it._

"Good evening," Renjun whispered politely, walking out into the light where he knew the man could see him, but he didn't look to see exactly who was sitting there, too scared and only focused on making it to the small stage in the center of the room.

It was obvious the CEO was watching him, the burning stare making him wriggle uncomfortably, and he couldn't help but feel like he was being hunted. Breathing in deeply, Renjun tried to calm himself, _It's just a private dance. Just a private dance, nothing to worry about._ His heels clicked on the stage as he stepped up and grasped onto the pole at the center of it, letting his weight rest against it and relaxing.

"I'm Yangyang," the man broke the silence, speaking softly, probably because he could see how worried Renjun was, "What's your name, cutie?"

"I-i'm R-renjun," he replied, closing his eyes and flinching back a bit when Yangyang chuckled at his stutter.

Yangyang gently patted the seat next to him, thankfully as Renjun had no intention of sitting on his lap, gesturing him over and watching him carefully approach. Sitting beside the stranger, he fiddled with his fingers, staring back at the stage in the center of the room and wishing he hadn't moved from there. But to his great relief, Yangyang didn't try to touch him or grab him, instead keeping a safe and comfortable distance between the two, very aware of his hesitation.

"Here," Yangyang handed him a wad of money, more than he'd ever earned on a single night, instantly reminding Renjun of the fact that he was indeed a rich CEO paying to see him.

Slipping the money in his pocket, he was still confused at what exactly the stranger wanted him to do, the amount of money suggesting something sexual, and whispered quietly, "You want a blow job or a quick fuck or something?"

Surprising him, the other immediately shook his head, "Nah, you don't want it, so I don't want it either. You can just dance or... whatever you're okay with doing."

It was scary how calm and considerate Yangyang was, the exact opposite of the men he saw the other performers pulling into private rooms. _I really must be lucky,_ Renjun thought, licking his lips and getting up to walk back to the stage, _He'_ _s a young, rich, and attractive CEO who doesn't seem to want to force anything on me. It's completely different than what I expected._ Gripping the pole in the center of the stage, he closed his eyes and let himself move as he was so comfortable doing.

The actions and flow were natural, pushing his ass back just a bit to accentuate it and grinding ever so slightly in a display of fake neediness that was sure to please Yangyang. Renjun heard the sound of a button getting undone and immediately tensed, glancing over to see what had happened and finding that Yangyang was just slowly palming himself. Trying to ignore it, he kept dancing, though he was shaking a bit and biting his lip to hold back his emotions and tears. He felt so dirty; just a toy for some stranger's pleasure, just something for someone to jerk off to.

"Hey," Yangyang called and Renjun was so close to breaking down, assuming he wanted to be sucked off, "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"S-sorry," he whimpered, steadying himself, "It's m-my f-first time doing a-a p-private show for s-someone. I j-just don't really k-know w-what to expect."

Zipping his pants again, Yangyang got up and walked to him, pulling him from the bar, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Renjun. You're obviously not ready or wanting to do this, so I think you should go."

Strangely, the rejection stung a little and he fished in his pocket for the money, trying to pass it back with his head hung low. Yangyang took it and he tried to scurry away, avoiding the CEO, so he wouldn't see him break down and cry. However, Renjun's hand was held back and Yangyang pushed an even thicker stack of money into it before letting him go and pushing him back towards the door. _I don't understand,_ he thought, so confused he'd stopped moving completely, _What did I do to earn this? I just disappointed him, I don't deserve this._

Sensing his confusion and hesitance, Yangyang said softly, "To me, you earned it."

Renjun couldn't hold back, breaking down into a sobbing mess and turning to bury his head in Yangyang's neck, his legs so shaky they were unable to hold him up anymore. Clearly panicking, but trying his best to hide it, Yangyang hugged him tightly and whispered comforting words into his ear. After a while, he picked Renjun up, carrying him out of the room and through the club to his car. Placing all of his trust in the stranger, he let himself get carried out and into the cold, shivering in his skimpy clothing, but quickly getting covered by Yangyang's thick warm suit jacket.

Placing him in the passenger seat of the car, Yangyang ran around to the driver's seat and got in, rubbing Renjun's thigh with a large palm to try and calm him. It worked and he felt his breathing steadying as they drove away from the club, though his heart was still beating frantically in his chest. Buildings blurred by, his eyes barely concentrating, but Renjun didn't notice, too focused on the heat of Yangyang's hand on his thigh and the remaining warmth of the jacket thrown over him.

Suddenly pulling into an empty parking lot, the other turned to him and sighed, "Do you mind telling me a bit about this? How'd someone like you get into a club like that?"

"I-i," Renjun started, cutting off and gasping for breath as his sobs resurfaced, "I w-wanted to b-buy m-my boyfriends these p-pretty r-rings and I-i needed m-money."

"You worked at a strip club to get money to buy your boyfriends nice wedding rings?" Yangyang repeated incredulously, running a hand through his hair in clear disbelief, "Cutie, you don't need to do that."

He sighed, completely aware that Yangyang was saying the truth, "I-i just w-wanted the r-rings and I-i a-almost have e-enough."

"C'mon," the other drove out of the parking lot and towards the downtown, specifically an expensive ring shop located there, "I'm going to get you some nice rings and you're not going to go back to that club, okay?"

"I c-can't take y-your m-money," Renjun insisted, "I-i c-can use m-mine."

Shaking his head, Yangyang pulled the car to the side when they arrived at the store which was surprisingly still open at this late hour, "No, I'll get it for you, cutie. You deserve a little gift."

_A little gift?_ he thought, _A little gift of thousands of dollars? How's that little in any way? That's so much money, just how rich are you to call that little?_ However, he didn't argue with Yangyang, letting himself get pulled inside the empty shop and brought up to the counter to wait for the staff to return from the back room. Renjun looked at the rings, a couple catching his eye and the one he'd always wanted to get seemed to sparkle beautifully in the center, but he didn't point any of them out. _He's the one buying, it'd be rude to order him around and tell him what I want._

The staff came back and Yangyang talked back and forth with her, asking about things like clarity and carats that just muddled his brain even more at this point. Her surprise was clear when Yangyang explained that the rings were for Renjun and his two boyfriends, not him, and that he would be buying them as gifts. Swallowing through it, she stepped back when asked to give them some space to look through the choices.

Pulling him forwards, Yangyang pointed at a couple, "Which one's do you like, cutie?"

"O-oh," he mumbled, twisting his finger and side-glancing at the silver infinity ring he liked best, but he held himself back from being rude, "You c-can ch-choose, you're paying a-after all."

"Cutie," Yangyang laughed, "I'm not going to choose your wedding ring," he pointed at the ring Renjun had been looking at, having followed his gaze, "You like this one, don't you?"

Nodding shyly, Renjun curled further into the other's large suit jacket that was still draped over his shoulders, "Y-yeah."

"Then we'll pick that one, okay?" the other ruffled his hair comfortingly, "No need to be shy about it."

Waving the staff over, Yangyang told her which style they wanted and they went through a couple more specifics before she passed the box back across the counter, three rings inside. They said their thanks, Renjun bowing timidly while hiding behind Yangyang, and then left the store, getting back in the car. He gave the other his address and his number before Yangyang sped off towards his apartment, insisting on driving him home.

Arriving at his apartment and stumbling inside, it was now early morning, Jeno and Jaemin would be waking up in a couple hours for breakfast and then work. Renjun had politely invited Yangyang inside, the other accepting and following close behind him as they made their way up. Their apartment was modest, no big luxuries like he was sure Yangyang must be used to, but he received no complaints and tried not to dwell on his evident lack of money. Jeno and Jaemin both made above average salaries, having graduated from university and gotten good jobs, but he didn't and sometimes it made him self-conscious, especially in front of a CEO worth billions.

He offered to make Yangyang something to eat, but the other politely said no, and then he got to work, making pancakes for when Jeno and Jaemin woke up while continuing the friendly small talk. In all honesty, Yangyang seemed lonely, like he'd never been treated normally or never had any true friends that wanted him for something other than money. Even though Yangyang had the money and the looks, Renjun pitied him, _I wonder what it's like when you're always questioning whether people want you for you?_

"Actually," Yangyang said, pulling him back from his thoughts, "I'm glad you were the one I met in that room. There's this guy I like..."

Smiling, he got out strawberries and began cutting them, time passing quickly, "If you like him, then why were you at the club?"

"I dunno," the other answered dejectedly, pouting like a baby, "He loves to tease me, but I think he just likes seeing me flustered. Plus, he's a bit of a fuckboy, sleeps around with like everyone. And, I mean, he has so many people who've fallen head over heels for him, why would he choose me?"

"Because you're amazing and if he doesn't want you, then he's missing out," Renjun replied with finality, slicing a strawberry on the cutting board for extra effect.

Sighing, Yangyang slumped over the counter, "Why do I always fall for the wrong one's?"

"What's his name?" he asked out of curiosity, a bit surprised to see Yangyang so messed up over some guy, "Only if you want to tell me, I don't mean to push or anything."

"No worries, cutie," sitting up straight again, Yangyang sighed, "His name's Ten."

Raising an eyebrow, Renjun eyed the other skeptically, "Ten? Like the number?" he didn't know whether to believe him or not, _He must be mad at his parents for naming him that. I know I would be._

"It's his nickname," the other clarified, looking at Renjun with his best puppy eyes and then pointing to the pancake cooling on the rack, "Please~"

_Oh my god,_ he thought, giggling at the sight, _I completely misjudged him, didn't I? How could I be so caught up in the rich CEO thing and fail to notice that he's so cute?_ Passing Yangyang the pancake, he made another, it was getting close to the time when Jeno and Jaemin would be waking up, but he barely noticed, too caught up in the conversation. If only he'd stopped to glance at the clock, maybe he could've shooed Yangyang out the door and prevented everything that was about to happen.

Steps were heard making their way down the stairs and Renjun's head shot up from the pancake he was focused on making, immediately connecting eyes with Yangyang and sharing the same single thought, _Fuck._ Jeno and Jaemin walked in, already dressed for work, and stopped suddenly at the doorway, seeing both of them together and assuming what most would. Quickly taking off Yangyang's jacket that had been resting on his shoulders and passing it back to him, Renjun rushed towards the two, hoping to get a chance to explain.

However, before he could reach for them, Jeno slapped his hand away, hissing, "Seriously? Right here in our apartment?"

"Please, let me explain!" Renjun begged, trying to grasp onto Jaemin, but getting shaken off as well.

"I can't believe it," Jaemin said, words slicing him to pieces, "You're slutting yourself out to some rich CEO just a room away from us. It's still not enough that we bought this apartment and pay for everything you need with our money, huh? You have to cheat and break our hearts too?!"

"N-no, I-i—"

Snorting, Jeno picked up the small case with the rings inside and threw it on the floor, "You were going to propose? Like we'd ever marry a slut like you."

Wiping a couple of his tears, Renjun crouched down and crawled over to pick up the box with the rings, looking up at Yangyang's horrified expression with teary eyes. _Why does he look so shocked?_ he thought, curling up into a ball as Jeno and Jaemin continued to spit insults at him, _I deserve it. I mean, what could a poor slut like me ever be to them?_ Surprising him, Yangyang got up quickly and pulled him up into his arms, holding him close and plugging his ears so he wouldn't hear the harmful things they were saying. It didn't really matter, he was so out of it anyways, drowning in his own hatred for himself, yet still desperately clutching onto the box with the three rings.

"Clutching onto your sugar daddy right in front of us, huh?" Jeno snarked, slamming a hand on the table to get Renjun to pay attention and seeming happy when he flinched, "Would probably ride his little dick in front of us for the cash too, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Yangyang exclaimed, disgusted, "What kind of shit boyfriends are you? Hurting him like this and not even letting him explain?"

Jaemin slapped back without hesitation, "So he cheated and we're supposed to let him explain?"

"He didn't cheat for fucks sake!" the other yelled, getting both of them to focus on him, "We didn't do anything together because I like someone else and he, for some reason I can't figure out, likes you two!"

"Then why are you in our apartment in the early morning? You're an obviously rich stranger who probably bought those rings for him in exchange for a quick fuck!"

"I'm a bottom! I don't fuck anything!" Yangyang groaned while the two stayed silent, "Look, I have to get to work soon where I might actually get the guts to ask the guy I like out, but I'm not leaving him with you two when you're like this. Just, please... stop hurting him and talk it out instead."

Sighing, Jaemin reached over rather possessively and maybe a bit protectively, grabbing Renjun from Yangyang's arms, "Fine. Now, get out."

Yangyang saw no other option and left, taking his suit jacket with him and worriedly glancing back, clearly not wanting to leave. But, there really wasn't much other choice for him and, with a little signal to Renjun to call him later, he closed the door behind him with a thud. He was left, vulnerable and exposed, in front of his two angry boyfriends and it would be a lie if he said he wasn't scared. _No, I'm not scared,_ he thought, his entire body shaking and tears blurring his eyes, _I'm t_ _errified. I'm terrified of the people I loved, the people I thought loved me back._

"I-i—" he whispered, unable to hold back and just letting the tears pour down his cheeks, "I-i'm s-sorry."

"I hate how you're dressed like this," Jaemin whispered dangerously, ignoring his apology, his gaze raking over Renjun's skimpy stage outfit.

It wasn't the worst that the performers at the club wore, the manager having specifically allowed him to wear something less revealing as he didn't do private shows and was apparently more of the 'innocent baby boy' type. The crop top was short but not the shortest he'd seen, exposing his smooth stomach and the small hips he'd worked so hard for, while the shorts ended at the curve of his ass, connecting with the fishnets winding up his legs. Renjun was embarrassed to be seen by his boyfriends like this, the feeling so very different from performing in front of random strangers he'd probably never see again.

He felt like a slut. Exactly how they'd said he was, willing to shake his ass and ride some dick just for a small amount of cash he'd receive in return, and it felt horrible. The feeling worsened when Renjun realized that if the man in the private room hadn't been Yangyang, he would've ended up cheating on Jeno and Jaemin just to get the money he needed for the rings. He was crying even louder now, this time not because of their harsh words, but because of his regret for his own actions.

"I-i'm s-sorry," Renjun whimpered again, this time curling away from his two boyfriends instead of reaching towards them.

"Call in to work and tell them something came up," Jeno said, Jaemin nodding and pulling out his phone to do so, before grabbing the other's collar, "You're coming with me."

Nodding, he let Jeno drag him across the floor to their room, fully aware that if he kicked and thrashed even a little bit, Jeno would stop immediately. They'd done the whole degrading rough sex thing before and he even had a safe word, but he didn't want to use it, especially when they hadn't done anything yet. It wasn't his favorite, he could say that without thinking twice, as he much preferred to be loved and cared for because it made him feel better about his insecurities. Renjun shook his head to clear his mind and wiped some of his tears so that he could see a bit better, _It's not about you, it's about them. You're doing this for them, so stop whining because, in the end, it's always... your fault._

He started crying again and Jeno mistook it for him complaining, picking him up and landing a sudden hit to his ass. Quickly shutting up, Renjun looked up from where he was thrown over Jeno's shoulder and saw Jaemin walking close behind them, looking down again at the dangerous expression on the other's face. For now, all he could focus on was not making either of them mad and do everything they said, so they'd be happy with him and he'd finally be good enough.

"Give him another slap, Jeno," Jaemin chuckled, watching Renjun's horrified and pleading expression, "He deserves it."

Jeno slapped him again, harder this time, and he remembered just what he hated about these nights. It was the feeling of being ganged up on that he hated the most, how it felt like his two bigger and stronger boyfriends were doing it just because they could, because he couldn't fight back. To have both of them seemingly hating him was too much, even in a proper mental state, and when he was roughly thrown onto his hands and knees on the bed everything burned inside of him.

Spanking was obviously going to be first tonight and he tried to relax, so it would hurt less, but it barely did anything to help him, the blows hurting just as much and his tears endlessly flooding down his cheeks. Each hit seemed just as strong as the previous one and they arrived in quick succession, Jeno and Jaemin alternating back and forth, and all he could do was grip the bed sheets. Renjun knew that if he fell, he'd be punished, so he focused all his energy on keeping his legs from collapsing and his arms from shaking.

"One minute," Jeno smirked, leaning back and watching him struggle up.

This was another little game they liked to play, a countdown for him to get ready for them, and normally he was up for the challenge, but today was anything but normal. He'd have one minute to get the prepped as much as he'd like which meant getting condoms, lube, and opening himself on his fingers for them. It was enough time if he hurried, Renjun had done it before, but with legs weak from the harsh spanking, he knew he'd never be able to do it in time.

Trying to force himself up, he groaned, biting his lips as more tears dripped down his cheeks at being watched in such a pathetic state. Nothing was working, his legs refusing to move, and the frustration made him cry louder, knowing that if he didn't prep himself what was to come would be very painful. However, it was impossible and Renjun gave up, collapsing on the bed and curling into a ball, just waiting for the time to be up and the sharp pain to spear through him.

Jaemin seemed worried, leaning forwards slightly when he didn't move as normal or even attempt to prep himself, not understanding all the Renjun had gone through that day and just how much pain he was in. A warm hand grabbed his and squeezed lightly as if telling him to do something, to grab the lube and prep himself, but even as he tried to move, he couldn't and sobbed louder instead.

Much less worried, Jeno counted down, "Thirty seconds, now," he smirked, landing a light tap to Renjun's thigh that made him flinch back, "You better get moving."

_I can't!_ he wanted to scream until his voice was hoarse, but only little whimpers came out instead, _I'm trying, but I can't!_

Pushing Jeno away from him, Jaemin sat beside Renjun and leaned down to his ear, so he could hear clearly, "Do you need to use your safe-word? This is a punishment, but if you don't want this, we're not going to do it."

Shaking his head, he signaled 'no', afraid that his boyfriends would be even more disappointed in him if he used his safe-word and Renjun wanted to make them happy. He could guess that there was only about fifteen seconds left and Jeno seemed to be worried now too, obviously not wanting to have his small fragile boyfriend take him raw and get hurt, but not wanting to stop the game either.

Finally stopping the timer, Jeno sighed, disappointment painfully clear, "Get some sleep, we'll talk this out when you're better," he ordered Renjun before turning his back to him, "Jaemin, c'mere."

Moving to the other side of the bed, Jaemin climbed on Jeno's lap and they kissed each other, right in front of him like he wasn't even there and it hurt, so so bad. It was like he was so easily forgotten and replaceable to them, like he meant nothing at all to them, and he wished he could just ignore the splintering feeling in his heart, but he couldn't. _They don't need me,_ Renjun cried, still watching the two through blurry eyes, _And I actually thought they were going to accept my proposal, accept me... how could I be so stupid?_

"J-jeno," he stuttered, reaching towards the two as Jaemin slipped his hand into Jeno's pants and began jerking him off steadily, "Jae-j-jaemin."

But, they paid him no mind, continuing their heated make-out and jerking each other off in turn, and murmured sweet barbed words about how they could only love each other. It made everything hurt even more, how they completely ignored him, and Renjun lifted himself up of shaky arms, crawling towards them. Either they didn't notice or didn't care, not bothering to even turn to him, and when they broke the kiss, he took the opportunity, slipping in between them.

They caged him in there, Jaemin's gentle understanding look immediately made him feel better, but Jeno didn't share the same expression, instead looking at him with what seemed like pure hatred. Renjun felt so small in between the two and didn't dare look up at Jeno again, keeping his hands to himself and eyes tightly shut as he waited for them to do or say something. He'd just managed to stop crying, but the tears came back stronger than ever at the silence, pouring down his cheeks just silently this time.

Jeno grasped Renjun's chin, forcing him to look up, and hissed, "Move."

Shaking his head, he gripped onto Jeno's shirt tightly and begged, "P-pl-please."

"Jeno," Jaemin intervened when he saw the other going to push Renjun away, "Don't."

Leaning back a bit and pulling him to his chest, Jaemin wiped his tears and shushed him gently, wrapping strong arms around him and petting his hair. Burying his face deeper in Jaemin's chest and clinging onto him desperately, Renjun comforted himself in the warmth surrounding him. But it was still incomplete because, as much as Jeno had hurt him, he wanted his forgiveness and his strong arms holding him up. Reaching behind him without looking, he extended his hand and waited, hoping Jeno would take it and tell him that he was forgiven, that everything was okay now.

A rough hand grasped his and he shuddered in relief, thankful that he seemed to be forgiven and even more thankful when Jeno enclosed him in his embrace once again. It was perfect, between the two people he loved and being cared for so beautifully. _They didn't mean it,_ Renjun thought, letting the two move him so he was laying on the bed and they were propped above him, _If I just explain, they'll love me again and everything will go back to normal. No more dancing in front of strangers in the club or skipping meals to collect enough money. I won't have to feel dirty and useless again because they'll love me._

"I-i," he started, forcing himself to explain immediately because he was afraid he'd lose the opportunity, "I w-wanted to buy t-the p-pretty rings for y-you and I-i worked at the c-club to get t-the m-money. I t-thought that m-maybe you'd a-accept me i-if i-it was p-pretty, that if it w-was pretty, I'd b-be g-good e-enough."

"Oh, Injunnie," Jaemin whispered, squeezing him tightly, "You didn't need to do that, we would always accept you."

Shaking his head, Renjun started crying again, "B-but, I'm just a p-poor l-little s-slut."

"No," Jeno said firmly, holding him tighter and, even though it hurt a bit, he felt safe, "I was mad and said things I shouldn't have, complete lies that aren't true at all. You're perfect, okay? Don't doubt that because of me."

"J-jeno? Jaemin?" he voiced quietly, "C-can you..." trailing off, his ears turned red from embarrassment even though he hadn't said anything yet.

Humming for him to continue, Jaemin almost subconsciously trailed light fingers over his hips, which were exposed in the short crop top he was still wearing. Just as he was about to speak, Jeno moved his hands from around Renjun to cup his ass, massaging and squeezing it occasionally. All words were taken from his mind and he needily pushed back into the touch, mewling and wetting his lips which made what he wanted incredibly obvious. Indulging him a bit more, Jeno groped his ass, harder this time, and Jaemin leaned forward to bite his earlobe, his hot breath making Renjun squirm desperately.

"Go on," Jeno whispered huskily, a faint growl in his voice, "Tell us," he clearly enjoyed seeing Renjun so needy, "What do you want us to do?"

"Please, m-make love t-to m-me."

It sounded so unnecessarily romantic, but it was a long going dream of his, being taken care of and just simply loved. Jeno and Jaemin didn't really 'make love', they fucked and they fucked hard, both into that sort of stuff and there was nothing wrong with that, but it just wasn't what Renjun wanted. Make no mistake, he was fine with getting fucked, but sometimes, instead of getting roughly pounded into a mattress, he would've preferred something a bit more romantic and maybe even cheesy.

Jeno snorted loudly and Jaemin whacked him, hissing quietly, "Get a grip and be emotionally sensitive for once, would you?"

"Sorry," Jeno mumbled back, a rare show of submission even though it was a small one, and then cleared his throat, speaking loudly once again, "Of course we can, Injunnie, we'll take care of you."

Feeling better, Renjun let himself be picked up and laid on the bed, head resting against the pillows, and he stared up at Jeno and Jaemin with trusting eyes, knowing they wouldn't let him fall. They only caressed him at first, taking it slow and pressing light kisses to his exposed skin, before removing all of his clothing so he was bare beneath them. He felt exposed, their eyes ravaging his body, but his shyness was turned into pleasure when Jaemin's hands returned to play with his nipples and Jeno gently pushed in a finger to stretch him.

He was already loose and he knew they knew that too, having played with himself in the shower when Jeno and Jaemin stayed late at work the previous evening and he had felt lonely. However, instead of commenting like he expected him to, Jeno just added another finger and began thrusting them, making his dick harden fully. It curved up towards his stomach, pulsing slightly, the tip flushed and it was already slick with his precum. Renjun knew he was about average size and girth, but compared to his boyfriends, he was tiny and, for some reason, it didn't bother him at all. They didn't tease him about it, even Jeno didn't which had always surprised him as he was the teaser of the two, and it honestly didn't matter, he'd be the bottom, big dick or not.

Though he didn't like when his friends called him a 'size queen', it was undeniable at this point, the mere thought of having both Jeno and Jaemin's large cocks inside him was sometimes all he needed to be pushed over the edge. Unfortunately, when he tried suggesting it once, he hadn't gotten far before Jaemin had shot the idea down, saying it would just hurt him and telling him horror stories to scare him. Jeno had looked keen to try it, going rough and seeing Renjun cry undoubtedly a large turn on for him, but even if Jaemin wasn't the most dominant out of the two in bed, he called the shots when it came to that sort of thing.

A third finger slid inside him, with a little more resistance this time, making him mewl, "P-please."

"Just wait a bit, Injunnie," Jaemin assured him, stripping so he was naked too and pressing a sweet kiss to Renjun's lips, "Jeno needs to finish prepping you."

"P-please," he whined again, practically salivating as his fingers traced Jaemin's abs and he stared at Jeno's large cock, "I can t-take it l-like this. Just n-need l-lube."

Right before Jaemin could protest, Jeno cut in, lubing himself up, "Whatever you want."

Jaemin shot him a glare for being so eager and mouthed something about being careful and taking it slow, but Jeno just shrugged and lightly slapped Jaemin's hard cock, making him moan quietly. Connecting their eyes, Renjun smiled at Jaemin, trying to tell him that he'd be okay, though the other seemed a bit disoriented from the slap, his more submissive side coming out. As much as he tried to be dominant, Jaemin would always be the one to submit to Jeno, even if it took a bit of fighting back and forth between the two to get there. Both were used to being the dominant, having topped and dominated in all their previous relationships, and it was funny to watch them sometimes, Renjun just sitting back and enjoying life as a bottom, perfectly happy.

Pressing against his entrance, Jeno squeezed his hand and slowly pushed the thick head of his cock inside, teasingly pausing where the stretch was the most painful and pleasurable to ask, "Is this okay, Injunnie?"

"F-fuck yes," he moaned, trying to shove his hips down though they were held in place by Jaemin's hands, "M-more."

"Okay," Jeno said, thrusting in slowly until he bottomed out, Renjun's walls clamping down around him, "Stop thinking of anything else and just focus, focus on us."

Nodding in response, he arched his back and wiggled his hips, desperately trying to signal that he was ready and wanted more, but Jeno only started slowing thrusting. It was enough to be pleasurable, yet not enough to get him off and tears started streaming down his cheeks again. Jaemin leaned down and began licking away his tears, making him jolt at the feeling which caused Jeno's cock to slip impossibly deeper into him. Not wanting to leave him out, Renjun messily connected their lips, letting Jaemin lick inside his mouth and completely dominate the kiss, and stroked Jaemin's cock to the pace of Jeno's thrusts.

Jaemin was big too, a bit smaller than Jeno and slightly less thick, but still bigger than average and more than enough to please him. _If they both had monster dicks like Jeno has, I'd never make it through the night,_ he thought, smiling into the kiss. Moaning at the feeling of Jeno's thrusts getting steadily faster, he fisted his small hand tighter around Jaemin's cock and pumped it faster, the moans and grunts he received in return only making him more confident.

Breaking the kiss, Renjun licked the saliva from his lips before asking brokenly through his high moans, "D-do you want to f-fuck my m-mouth, J-jaemin?"

"It's okay, Injunnie," Jaemin brushed back some of the hair that was stuck to his forehead because of his sweat, "I'm good like this and remember, tonight's about you."

Still thrusting slowly, Jeno reached up to tweak his nipple, making him whimper needily, and watched as a glob of precum pulsed from the tip of Renjun's member. Also seeing it, Jaemin licked his lips and swiped his slender finger up the leaking dick, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the precum off of it. Blushing, Renjun was obviously embarrassed by the action and cutely tried to hide his face with his hands, all while moaning lewdly as Jeno sped up his thrusts. The huge cock was stretching him so wide, the pain sometimes making him wince, and going so deep, hitting all his sensitive spots and sending waves of pleasure through him.

Moaning and squirming as Jeno pinned him down and began to pound into him rougher and rougher, Renjun unknowingly stopped pumping Jaemin's cock, too caught up in all the pleasure he was receiving. So, thrusting into the small hand still tightly wrapped around his length, Jaemin groaned and sloppily kissed him again, swallowing all of his needy whines and moans. Drool dripped down Renjun's chin, but Jaemin licked it up before plunging his tongue roughly back into his mouth and biting his bottom lip.

They were all nearing their high's, Jeno fucking into him faster and rougher while Jaemin thrust into his tight hand and Renjun just took in all the sensations, shaking and quivering as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Jeno's large cock was practically splitting him open and he could feel the pulses and twitches inside him, causing him to clench down which just made Jeno thrust even faster. Bringing his free hand up, he clawed at Jeno's chest to signal he was close and, though he groaned in pain, Jeno hammered into him, skin slapping filling the room.

He came first, spilling over his stomach and chest, and clenched erratically around Jeno, earning a groan of both pain and pleasure at being squeezed so tight inside the small pink hole. Eyelashes fluttering and mouth opening into a small 'o', sparks of white flew across his vision and a tear slipped down his cheeks at the intensity of his orgasm. Seeing that he had cum, Jaemin thrust faster into the tight fist before pulling back and releasing all over Renjun's stomach, long ropes of white cum splattering over him like a piece of art. Also blissed out, Jaemin did his best to kiss him again while pumping himself slowly to ride out his high.

After helping him ride out his high, Jeno had stopped all his movements inside him, to not hurt or overstimulate him, and was doing his best to gently pull out. But, Renjun stopped him, hooking his legs around Jeno and pulling him closer, so he was just as deep as before, and then shuffled his hips. It was a clear sign for him to continue and normally Jeno would've, but tonight he was trying to be soft and romantic, so he stayed still.

"G-go," Renjun stuttered after a couple more movements of his hips and clenches of his tight hole, "I w-want you to c-cum i-inside."

Not hesitating anymore, Jeno chased his own high, thrusting faster than ever and watching as Renjun cried due to the overstimulation, jerking around, but always held in place by Jeno's hands. It didn't take long, he was already close and with the velvety walls clamping down around him, it was almost impossible to hold back. Thrusting his hips forwards one last time, he came, his cock spurting endless ropes of cum as Renjun moaned at the feeling of his cum so deep inside him.

Slowly pulling out, Jeno watched as his cum poured out of the gaping pink hole, feeling his cock twitch in interest at the sight, but he forced himself to ignore the feeling and got up to grab a cloth. Pressing a light kiss to Renjun's limp cum-covered member, he laughed when the other spasmed beneath him, whimpering and sobbing at the overstimulation, and then got up, heading to the bathroom. A small hand flailed around and gripped his bicep, trying to pull him back to bed, but Jeno brushed it off and focused on getting a cloth to clean them up.

"J-jeno," Renjun whined, watching the other leave and assuming the worst, "Did I-i do something w-wrong, J-jaemin?" tears pricked his eyes and his chest heaved, exhausted, "I-i thought he f-forgave m-me. Does he s-still ha-hate me?"

Shushing him, Jaemin flicked his sweaty hair back, "He's just gone to get a cloth to clean up, Injunnie. Don't worry, he's coming back."

Completely ignoring what the other just said, he cried, "A-am I n-not e-enough, Nana? I tried to b-be g-good and m-make you two p-proud, but he h-hates me. W-why? N-nana, why d-does he h-hate me?"

"Jeno doesn't hate you," Jaemin reassured him again, "He's just gone to grab a cloth from the bathroom, okay? Calm down, Injunnie, this isn't good for you."

Sobbing loudly, Renjun curled into a ball, ignoring how sticky and disgusting he was, and hid his face in the sheets, his entire body trembling. He barely heard someone approach and couldn't understand what the two voices were saying, though the white noise met his ears. _I tried_ , he thought, completely exhausted and weak, _I tried but I'm not good enough for them. I wish... I wish I was enough._

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up while another wiped him clean and he hung limply, letting himself be picked up and carried to the bathroom. The warm bath water pulled him up from where he was drowning in his emotions and Renjun looked up to meet Jeno's warm gaze, immediately lurching forwards and throwing himself at him. He forgot that he was in the bath and Jeno wasn't, so he ended up hitting himself on the edge, but Jeno realized what he wanted and climbed in too.

"I'm here," Jeno whispered comfortingly, pulling Renjun closer to make space for Jaemin, "I'm here."

Jaemin hugged him from behind, showering small kisses on his bare skin, "We love you, Injunnie. And we'd love to marry you, if you still want to."

"I d-do want to m-marry b-both of you. I love you, more than anything in the whole world."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone for a ten and yangyang continuation?
> 
> i also take ship or plot requests in the comments if you have them and thanks for reading!
> 
> now i'll just see myself out...


End file.
